Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus of displaying a rear side obstacle of a vehicle, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus of displaying a rear side obstacle of a vehicle using at least one ultrasonic sensor.
Discussion of the Background
When a driver parks or backs a car, a parking assistance system of the related art notifies an interval between the car and an obstacle to the driver through a display device, a sound signal or an optical signal.
The parking assistance system displays a region of a distance between the car and the obstacle using a plurality of ultrasonic sensors and cameras so as to be seen by the driver.
Here, the ultrasonic sensor only measures a distance between the car and the obstacle using a time when a signal is reflected to return from the obstacle and thus according to the parking assistance system, it is difficult to check where the obstacle is located among a front side, a left side, and a right side with respect to the ultrasonic sensor.
When a plurality of ultrasonic sensors is used in the parking assistance system, a sensing region may be subdivided to more precisely determine a position of the obstacle. However, in this case, when the number of sensors is increased, cost may also be increased.
As such, when four or more ultrasonic sensors are used in the parking assistance system, the sensing region is subdivided to determine a position of the obstacle, but when two or less ultrasonic sensors are used, the sensing region is broadly divided into two regions and the position of the obstacles is approximately determined in accordance with a characteristic of a radiation angle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.